


Cats? I think you mean "Satan's Mistresses"

by insertfamouspersonsname



Series: Maybe it's not perfect, but it's stories to tell the grandkids [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfamouspersonsname/pseuds/insertfamouspersonsname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lexa and cats don't mix and Anya enjoys that fact way too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats? I think you mean "Satan's Mistresses"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, a quick warning before you actually read this. There isn't actually much Clexa in this one, but I mentioned the cat incident in an earlier story so I felt like writing it.

“Lexa!” Anya’s voice makes me jump when she barges into my apartment and yells for me. I scowl and glare at my bedroom door, waiting for her to appear. “Where are you?”

I sigh and fold the corner of my page down, setting the book on my bed. “Bedroom. And shut up, Clarke’s not even here.”

Anya laughs as she opens the door but she doesn’t come in after she’s gotten it open. I raise an eyebrow at the woman while she stands in the doorway, watching her suspiciously. “Did you know that there is this cat shelter that we can volunteer at for our community service?”

“Did you know that I’ve already fulfilled my community service part of my scholarship?” I question in return. I pick my book up again in dismissal of this conversation but Anya just scoffs and comes over to take the object out of my hand. “Seriously? I don’t even like cats!”

Anya ignores me and throws my book back on the bed before grabbing my arm and dragging me out of my warm cocoon. “I know you don’t like cats, but it’s not like you have to adopt one. You have to come though, I already signed you up to help out today.”

“What if I had plans?” I groan, getting up and digging clothes out of my dresser despite my protests. “You know, I do have a life in which I do things occasionally.”

Anya scoffs but I ignore the noise in favor of peacefully going to the bathroom to change out of my sweats. “Don’t worry, I checked with Clarke before I signed us up.” I throw my sweat pants at Anya’s head when I leave the bathroom, chuckling at the comment anyway. “Come on, Lex, don’t be like that. It’s not like you plan anything without at least one of us knowing.”

“Fine, but you’re driving us. Clarke’s car is in the shop so she’s borrowing mine,” I inform my best friend.

 

Two hours later, we’ve almost finished our shift at the cat shelter and things are going better than expected. Although, we’ve just been feeding the babies so far and they’re too young to have fully grown into their evil. But then, our supervisor Sarah offers to let us “socialize”, aka play with, some of the adult cats as a thanks for our time. 

I last ten minutes with the adults. 

It starts with this fat grey cat making that angry, almost growly noise cats do when they’re upset. I don’t think much of it, seeing as he’s not very close to me and I can just stay on the other side of the room. But then he starts to stalk over for no reason that I can understand, the noise getting louder as he gets closer. I keep an eye on him, preparing to move away slowly if he got too close, as I play with a friendlier brown cat. 

The real problems begin when the grey jerk hisses and I jump in surprise. This startles the brown cat I was petting and he spins with his claws out, scratching my arm. I let out a squeak in shock and I jump away from the now angered cat. The grey one seems satisfied now that I’ve been injured and I give him a harsh glare. Before he can get mad again, though, I stalk out of the room, mumbling about the mutual hatred cats and I share for each other. 

I jerk on my coat and storm out of the building, only stopping and taking a deep, calming breath when I reach Anya’s car. I see the blonde come out of the building, a smirk on her face. 

I cross my arms over my chest and glare at my friend as she approaches. “Next time you want to make me interact with those creatures from hell, don’t.” Anya chuckles and I scowl, still too annoyed to find amusement from this situation.

“Come on then, grumps. Let’s get you home so your girlfriend can kiss your scratch and make it better,” Anya laughs and I grumble some more about stupid cats while I get in the car with a huff. 

 

We get back to my apartment and I only notice how bad the scratch really is when I take my coat off and see blood covering my arm. I sigh and go to the bathroom, running water over the wound to wash it off and get an idea of how bad it really is. “Anya!” I yell when I see it’s actually a fairly large wound. She comes into the bathroom and I show her the still bleeding cut with a glare. “This is your fault.”

Anya’s eyes widen but she lets out a laugh. “Alright, I owe you one. I’ll buy you and Clarke pizza tonight to make it up to you.”

I nod and put my arm under the water again before quickly drying it off and going to find a band aid to put over it. 

Clarke gets home shortly after Anya leaves to pick up the pizza she promised. She immediately notices the giant band aid on my arm and she looks at me with concern.

I explain what happened and I chuckle at the end, finally calmed enough to see how funny the situation really was. 

“Oh my god!” Clarke exclaims with a laugh when I stop talking. “What did you do to make that cat hate you so much?”

“Nothing! Cats just hate me. Which is why I’m a dog person,” I grumble with a smile shoving Clarke lightly when she just starts laughing harder. 

“Hey, Clarke,” Anya greets when she comes back with the pizza. When she hears Clarke laughing she joins, clearly guessing what Clarke finds funny. I smile and reach forward to get the box from her grasp.

“Hey there, An. What’s this, compensation for today’s emotional trauma?” Clarke jokes, causing Anya to nod.

“You could say that. I’d love to stay and hang out, but Raven and I have plans,” Anya says, backing out the door as she speaks. I nod and wave at my friend as she closes the door.

Clarke gets the TV channel changed to some show she wants to watch and I crack open the pizza box.

I understand Anya’s quick exit when I notice the missing piece. I laugh, grabbing a slice for myself and settling back in my seat.

“Remind me to start locking that door.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, but in all seriousness, cats are the worst. Also my friends, and yet I continue to spend time with them.   
> Also, I have a Tumblr if you wanna hang out! (hedaleksakomskaikru.tumblr.com for The 100 or insertfamouspersonsname.tumblr.com for my main blog)


End file.
